Buffybot
as the Buffybot]] The Buffybot is a fictional character in the cult television program Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is an identical robot replica of the real Buffy Summers, and is thus portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. Character biography Though a perfect physical likeness of Buffy, and possessing detailed knowledge of Buffy's life, friends, and family, the Buffybot's mannerisms and speech patterns are stilted and imperfect by human standards. It also lacks understanding of nuance and tact, and can be disconcertingly blunt in conversation. The Buffybot first appears in the episode "Intervention," having been created by Warren Mears as a sex toy for the vampire Spike, who is obsessed with Buffy. Therefore, the Buffybot is initially programmed to be in love with Spike and will do anything to please him. Buffy's friends mistake the robot for her, and Buffy later poses as the Buffybot to find out whether Spike betrayed her and Dawn to the hellgod Glory, presenting him with a kiss when she discovers the lengths he went to protect them. In the Season Five finale, "The Gift", Xander and Anya find the deactivated Buffybot in the basement of the Magic Box. The group decides to use it to make the first strike and distract Glory from the real Buffy. After a few minutes of battle, the Bot is decapitated by Glory and the real Buffy then reveals herself. In the first two episodes of Season Six, following Buffy's death, the Buffybot is used for patrolling to ensure the underworld does not discover the Slayer's death; if demons think Buffy is alive, they are less likely to strike, out of fear. Willow also reprograms it for Slayer duties, but its original programming occasionally resurfaces, which both pains and irritates Spike. Its impersonation also ensures that Dawn, lacking a legal guardian in Sunnydale with both Buffy and their mother dead, can stay in town with the Scooby Gang and allows the group to live and operate out of the Summers home. Unfortunately, one vampire discovers the secret when fighting with it and brings a demon biker gang to Sunnydale to tear the place apart. The demons destroy the Buffybot by tearing it limb from limb, pulling it apart with motorcycles. Before "dying", the Buffybot reveals to Dawn that the real Buffy has returned from the dead. Buffybot has not since been repaired. Quotes *''(to Spike)'' I wanna hurt you, but I can't resist the sinister attraction of your cold and muscular body! *''(of Angel)'' His hair goes straight up, and he's bloody stupid! *''(to Willow)'' You're recently gay! *''(to Xander and Willow)'' Oh, no. I didn't sleep with Spike, I had sex with Spike, several times, in several different ways, I can sketch, if you like. *''(to Anya)'' How is your money? *''(malfunctioning)'' That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, Bingo! *''(malfunctioning)'' 'If we want her to be exactly she'll never be exactly I know the only really real Buffy is really Buffy and she's gone' who? Trivia * She pronounced Giles' name "Guy-els" * She was originally programmed to dislike Angel * A slice of her faux skin around her torso peels back to reveal an USB port that can be plugged into a Macintosh and programmed. * The USB connector on the Buffybot was the wrong version - one normally used on the computer end, and not on the programmable device. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters Category:Buffyverse Slayers Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional gynoids Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2001 introductions